sgh_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Devatenáctá kapitola: Othala
Cesta do druhé galaxie asgardů zabrala čtyři dny. Po čtyřech dnech vylétl Perseus do normálního prostoru v modré puklině, ne nepodobné té v Pegasu. Vynořil se o planetu dál od planety, na níž měla být hvězdná brána a teď k ní pomalu letěl. Let Persea však měla za několik okamžiků přerušit elektromagnetická bouře, která na měj mířila od hvězdy této soustavy. Přístroje Persea však nic nezaznamenaly až do okamžiku úderu. Na můstku všechno najednou zablikalo a pak zhaslo. „Co to k čertu je?“ Rose zmateně zkoušela všechny funkce asgardského panelu, ale beznadějně. Stejně tak marné bylo počínání Noaha, i všech ostatních lidí na můstku. „Hezký přílet do galaxie,“ komentoval jejich situaci ironicky Ben. „Nic nechce naskočit,“ brblal Noah, zatímco zkoušel všechno možné na co přišel. „Ale stále se pohybujeme,“ oznámila kapitán Melowová, pro případ, že by to někomu ušlo. Ono to tak bylo. Všechny natolik zaměstnala nastalá situace, že si nikdo nevšiml toho, že motory stále běží a Perseus je na kolizní dráze s planetou před sebou. Ta připomínala velkou sněhovou kouli. „A doprdele,“ ujelo Benovi. „Nemůžete s tím něco udělat?“ otočil se na své vědce. Ještě nepanikařil, ale daleko k tomu neměl. I to však dokázal skrýt. „Dělám co můžu ty chytráku!“ odsekla mu Rose a zuřivě posouvala různé kameny a obíhala panel ze všech možných stran a ťukala do různých věcí, které nejspíše měly něco ovládat. Stejně jako Noah. Bez úspěchu. To už Perseus dosáhl orbity planety a podle zákonů gravitace zamířil k jejímu povrchu. K minimální úlevě zúčastněných uviděli modrou bublinu štítu která kolem lodi vyvstala. To znamenalo, že je ten zkrat zapnul. No, alespoň by neměli uhořet při sestupu do atmosféry. Na druhou stranu, dost pravděpodobně jim tam dole bude zima. „Blaclová!“ zavelel Ben své zástupkyni. „Běžte sehnat náš tým ať dají všem na palubě vědět co se děje a ať radši něco pevně chytí a nejlíp jdou na záď lodi, protože jestli to tihle dva nespraví,“ zalétl pohledem k Noahovi a Rose, „Bude to pořádná šlupka.“ „Jasně,“ přikývla podplukovník a vyrazila do hlubin Persea lovit další vojenský personál, aby vydali potřebné doporučení pro zbytek posádky, aby měli co nejméně zraněných. Vepředu na můstku zatím věci nešly o moc lépe. Předním oknem už neviděli nic jiného než oheň obklopující štít, zatímco lodí zmítaly otřesy způsobené turbulencí. Ben už vyhodil všechny ostatní kromě sebe a dvojice vědců, kteří spíš připomínali hejno splašených slepic, jak obletovali všechno možné, ve snaze zabránit nárazu do planety. Nefungovalo to. „Nechte toho vy dva,“ řekl tónem smířeným s nevyhnutelným. Noah ustal v práci a podíval se na svého kapitána. Oba v očích toho druhého uviděli rezignovanost. Maren chápavě kývl a odešel z můstku najít si bezpečné místo. Na rozdíl od Marena Rose nedisponovala takovým pochopením a byla tvrdohlavá jako beran. Takže pořád zkoušela nehodit potřebné systémy, i když bezúspěšně. Ben k ní rychlým krokem přišel a chytil ji za ruku. „Rose,“ oslovil exmanželku jemně. Ta se mu vytrhla. „Nech mě!“ zaječela. „Já to dokážu! Potřebuju jen ještě chvilku!“ Plameny na štítu v jednom bodě uhasly a odhalily tak bílý povrch planety, který už od nich byl jen malý kousek. Benovo srdce se rozeběhlo jako zběsilé. Doteď byl celkem v klidu, protože nevěděl kolik času zbývá do nárazu. Teď to však tvrdit nemohl. Nebyl ani čas na opuštění můstku. Popadl Rose, přitiskl ji k sobě a otočil se zády k čelnímu sklu. Vzápětí oba pocítili náraz, který je vymrštil do vzduchu. Ben měl dojem, že slyší nějaké křupnutí a vzápětí tvrdě narazil na asgardský panel, přes který oba přepadli na zadní stěnu můstku a vzápětí ztratil vědomí. Bena probudila ostrá pulsující bolest v hlavě. Nechtěl otevřít oči, protože měl dojem, že to tím jen zhorší. Slyšel prskání a praskání a na sobě si uvědomoval váhu těla. To ho probudilo. Nehledě na stav se prudce posadil a v tu ránu málem znovu omdlel. Příšerně se mu motala hlava a bylo mu šíleně špatně. Bolela ho hruď a špatně se mu dýchalo. Sklopil pohled na bezvědomou Rose ve svém náručí. Na čele měla ošklivý šrám, z kterého jí pomalu vytékala krev. Rychle jí zkontroloval životní funkce. Byly v pořádku a plukovníkovi spadl kámen ze srdce. I když to mezi nimi bylo všelijaké, stále ji miloval a nechtěl ji ztratit. Jemně vědkyni poplácal po tváři. „Rose,“ oslovil ji jemně, aby jí náhodou nepřivodil šok. Nic. Kámen v jeho hrudi opět zaujal své místo. Poplácal ji silněji. „Rose!“ tentokrát to bylo silnější a více naléhavé. V tu chvíli někdo zvenčí otevřel dveře můstku. Dovnitř vpadl Noah. „Plukovníku! Doktorko!“ ihned k nim přiběhl, protože to co viděl nevypadalo vůbec dobře. Kapitán Persea si to neuvědomoval, ale měl na spánku stejně ošklivý šrám jako jeho bývalá žena. „Jste v pořádku?“ zjišťoval. Ben se chystal k odpovědi, když se Roseina víčka zatřepala. „Když přestaneš ječet tak i budu,“ zamumlala nespokojeným tónem. Oba muži se museli usmát. Když dokázala být sarkastická, byla v pořádku. Vědkyně otevřela oči a zaostřila. Vzápětí vystřelila jako čertík z krabičky a protože její hlava na tom nebyla o nic líp než ta Benova, zase sebou praštila na zem. „Pěkný pokus Brucknere, ale nevyšel ti,“ ozvalo se od podlahy. „Zachránil jsem ti život!“ namítl Ben v ohromeně, že něco takového vůbec řekla. Odpovědí bylo nějaké zahuhlání, než se vědkyně vyhrabala zpět do sedu. „Jak jsme dopadli?“ chtěla vědět Rose. Až teď jim všem došlo, že je na můstku podivná tma, přerušovaná jen nějakými těmi jiskrami odlétajícími od poškozených obvodů. Noah zvedl pohled k čelnímu sklu, které bylo zahlcené bílou hmotou. „Můstek je nejspíš pod sněhem a podle zběžného pohledu nevypadá příliš poškozeně,“ oznamoval. „Kašli na můstek,“ přerušil jej Ben. „Co lidi?“ „To netuším,“ přiznal doktor. „Tak,“ Ben se pomalu postavil na nohy a musel se chytit panelu, protože zavrávoral a v boku se ozvala bolest. „Běž vyhlásit přepočítání. Ať se každý hlásí na ošetřovně. My tam přijdeme taky.“ „Jistě,“ Noah přikývl a vyšel z můstku. Ben se naklonil k Rose a podal jí ruku. Ta chvíli váhala a pak ji vděčně přijala. Jak ji tahal nahoru, kapitán bolestně sykl, protože jeho bok silně protestoval. „V pořádku?“ chtěla vědět Rose. Jen přikývl a odvrátil hlavu, aby zaťal zuby. „Tak jedeme,“ zavelela vědkyně. Při chůzi na ošetřovnu, která pro Rose ani Bena nebyla ničím příjemným, vzhlede k jejich stavu, zjistili, že Perseus je na tom podstatně lépe než oni sami. Loď nevypadala poškozeně ani rozbitě. Což byla alespoň jedna dobrá zpráva. Před ošetřovnou narazili na zástup lidí z posádky čekajících na vyšetření, přičemž někteří na tom byli očividně lépe než jejich kapitán a někteří hůře. Z ní vycházeli ti, kteří byli v pořádku. Když zjistili, že je mezi nimi kapitán, zvedla se vlna hluku, jak si všichni šeptali a spousta z nich se na Bena sesypala a požadovala odpovědi. Ten jim je poskytl. Alespoň tolik, kolik věděl on sám, což moc nebylo, k nespokojenosti posádky. Když se konečně dostal na ošetřovnu, panoval tam pěkný šrumec. U vchodu stála sestřička, která si zapisovala všechny, kdo přišli a tvořila tak jmenný seznam lidí na palubě. Třičtvrtě lůžek bylo zabraných více či méně zraněnými lidmi. Vzduch páchl krví a dezinfekcí. Mezi tím vším se míhaly bílé pláště lékařů, kteří prohlíželi, ošetřovali, zašívali a prohlíželi. Po zapsání sebe a Rose ji Ben požádal o prozatímní počet zapsaných. „Mám tu zatím osmdesát lidí,“ sdělila mu a ukázala mu papír hustě popsaný příjmeními. „To je dost málo,“ zamračil se Ben. Vůbec to nevypadalo dobře. „Z odlehlejších částí lodi sem stále přicházejí další. Někdy není nic snadného dostat zraněné až sem, zvlášť pokud mají něco s nohou nebo tak,“ vysvětlovala sestra trpělivě. Pak přeletěla po podpírající se dvojici pohledem. „A vy dva taky nevypadáte zrovna nejlíp.“ Sice s nimi mluvila s určitou zdvořilostí, ale jinak to znělo, jako když matka kárá neposlušné dítě. „Doktorko Sullivanová!“ zavolala do ošetřovny. „Máme tu dva vážněji zraněné. Mají šrám na hlavě a nejspíš i zranění hrudníku!“ popisovala nejzjevnější zranění zmíněné lékařce. Z chumlu lidí se vynořila žena po čtyřicítce s hnědými vlasy ostříhanými na krátko a přísným pohledem. Vstupní sestra se vrátila ke své práci. „Vzadu jsou volná lůžka, tak pohyb. Já a sestra Vanderwaalová vám pomůžeme,“ oznámila nekompromisně. „Mono!“ zavolal si pomoc. „Už letím!“ ozval se v odpověď ženský hlas. Za chvíli přišla mladá sestra snědší pleti s černými vlasy spletenými do copu. „Vezměte si na starost doktorku Salazarovou. Já se postarám o plukovníka Brucknera.“ Vanderwaalová kývla, přebrala od Bena Rose a opatrně s ní vykročila k volným lůžkům. „Tak pojďte,“ vybídla doktorka Sullivanová Bena. Jednu jeho ruku si přehodila přes krk, zatímco pod druhou podvlékla tu svou. „Určitě mě utáhnete? Nejsem zrovna nejlehčí,“ pokusil se zažertovat Ben, ale nevyšlo mu to, protože při prvním kroku zasekl bolestí. Doktorka Sullivanová mu věnovala úsměv. „Na Zemi jsem se věnovala karate a i na lodi cvičím. Zvládnu i těžší, než jste vy,“ ujistila kapitána. „To rád slyším.“ Dojít na konec lůžkového oddělení jim zabralo skoro deset minut. Při chůzi ještě stíhala hlavní lékařka kontrolovat pacienty okolo kterých procházeli a udělovat další pokyny. Když Ben s úlevou ulehl na volné lůžko, uznale na lékařku pohlédl. „Vy jste skoro superžena,“ prohlásil obdivně. „To je milé, ale teď ležte a nekecejte, ať vás můžu vyšetřit,“ umlčila plukovníka. Vyšetřování odhalilo naražený bok, zlomená dvě žebra, dalších šest naražených, lehký otřes mozku a protože se velká podlitina na Benově boku Sullivanové nelíbila, vzala ho ještě na ultrazvuk, ale ten nic kromě natrženého svalu neukázal. I přes jeho protesty mu byly podány léky na utlumení bolesti a velení se přesunulo na Madison Blackovou, která měla jen několik lehkých šrámů.